


Perks of a dimension hopping girlfriend

by USSRomanoff



Series: 15/100 challenge [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, amerikate - Freeform, cute girlfriends doing cute things for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate learns some of the things that come from dating America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of a dimension hopping girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 8. Gateway

Having a girlfriend that can travel between dimensions always made things interesting for Kate. America wasn't even from the same dimension as her which in it of itself was weird to think about. There were certain aspects of America's multi-dimensional traveling that stuck out to Kate. 

America's phone didn't always work while she was in another dimension. Sometimes she had better reception than when she was with Kate at her place. Kate hadn't expected her to have reception in the first place. It wasn't until one day when America was late to meet up with Kate that she realized this. 

Kate dialed America as she hung outside where they were going to meet for dinner. It was a nice restaurant, Kate wanted to take her out for something better than diner food. America wasn't there and she'd been waiting for twenty minutes for her to show up. 

"Hey Princess," America answered her phone after three rings. 

"Hey--" Kate said looking up at the sign for the restaurant as she stood on the sidewalk. "Are you on your way?" 

"On my... Wait what time is it there?" 

"What do you mean there? It's almost 7:30... Where are you?" 

"In another dimension... Can we push it to 8:30? I don't think you'll like me showing up covered... Well anyways, I should shower." 

"Covered in what? What are you doing?" 

"Just a little dirt and some blood--" 

"Blood? Why are you fighting someone alone in another dimension?" 

"It's not my own blood. And besides, I didn't mean to get into a fight I wasn't looking for one." 

"Oh, well-- I guess I'll see you in an hour then?" 

"Yeah-- Sorry Princess." 

America hung up and Kate waited for her to show up. She walked to a coffee shop nearby and sat in a corner with a cup of coffee. After waiting till close to 8:30 she went back to the sidewalk. America was there this time, in her normal outfit or shorts and her denim jacket. Kate looked down at her own outfit, she was wearing a nice short dress and heels. She thought she had been clear about what kind of a restaurant this was. 

"Hey," Kate said and looked at the restaurant door. "Did you want to go here with me?" 

"Yeah, let's go Princess," America replied, casual and seemingly unaware of any issue. 

Kate nodded and went inside, she hoped it wouldn't be a problem. If there was a problem she could always try bribing the maitre d'. She walked up with America. "I have a reservation under Bishop," she said. 

"Your reservation was over an hour and half ago," he said and looked down his nose at America. "And there's a dress code." 

"Yes, I understand that but I was hoping you could help us out," Kate said and reached into her purse, pulling out a large bill. 

"I'm sorry-- your table has already been given away and even if there was a table for you, I can't overlook our dress code." 

Kate nodded and sighed heavily, turning around and heading back out with America. 

"Hey, it's okay-- we can go somewhere else," America said as they reached the sidewalk. "Somewhere less fancy... There's a diner--" 

"Fancy was the point America," Kate replied shortly looking up at her. "I told you everything you need to know, when it was, where it was, what you should wear. And you couldn't remember any of it." 

"It's not like I forgot on purpose and I remembered what you said about the clothes but I was rushing to get here," she said. "I didn't think it was that big of an issue." 

"I wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't," Kate replied. She was frustrated, she was trying to make this romantic gesture and America didn't seem to care all that much if at all. 

"Okay, I'll remember next time. Let's go get something now?" she suggested. 

Kate shook her head. "It's late, I'm going home," she said. Kate left America there and headed back to her apartment. She didn't feel like she was asking much of her. Yes, the dinner wasn't the most important thing but she'd been given plenty of warning. Kate felt like she should be able to take her girlfriend out to a nice dinner without too much difficulty. The worst part was that America didn't think it was that big of a deal. And maybe it wasn't but Kate felt like she didn't listen sometimes or acted like she knew better even when Kate told her something. 

Kate didn't try to call America the next day. She was upset still and didn't want to start anything more. She just needed to cool off, then she could talk to America about it. 

She ended up spending most of the day in sweats, doing yoga and practicing archery. She turned her head towards the door when she heard a knock. Kate set her bow down and went to the door. America was there on her doorstep in a nice shirt and pants, similar to the outfit she wore to Kate's 21st birthday party. 

"Oh-- hey" Kate said blushing as she was sweaty and wearing her hair up in a messy bun. "What's up?" 

America smiled at Kate. "So, I know I messed up last night and I wanted to make up for it. Do you want to go get dressed Princess?" 

Kate smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I'd need to shower and--" 

"Take as long as you need, there isn't a time constraint." 

Kate nodded and smiled. "Alright, I'll go get in the shower. You want to hang out until then?" 

America nodded and went to Kate's couch, "I'll be good here." 

Kate went back to her bathroom and got in the shower to get ready. She hadn't thought America would show up like that, she wondered if she managed to get reservations at the same restaurant. Or maybe somewhere else, Kate decided she wasn't going to care where they ended up going because she was making an effort to make up for last night. 

Once Kate was showered and dressed back up she came back out to her living room about an hour later. America stood and smiled at her. 

"Sorry for ruining last night Princess," America said as she took Kate's hand in her own. 

"It's okay," Kate replied and kissed America gently on the lips. 

America pulled back and grinned at her. "Alright, you ready?" 

Kate nodded at her and moved towards the door. America tightened her grip on Kate's hand and pulled her back. "Actually, we're going another way." She opened a portal and gestured to it. "After you." 

Kate glanced at her curious what she had planned, still she stepped through to the dimension America had opened. It opened onto a hilly meadow, the sky was dark but the grass and trees lit up with lights that reminded Kate of stars. She looked around, hand in America's before America led her towards one of the taller hills with a tree at the top. 

"What is this?" Kate asked curiously. 

"We're almost there would you have me ruin the surprise already?" 

"Maybe," Kate chuckled and walked with America. She breathed a short gasp as they came into view of America's surprise. She'd set up a small table with food and wine on the hill. The lights floating in the tree gave an atmosphere reminiscent of candlelight. 

"It's not one of your fancy restaurants..." America said when Kate was quiet. 

Kate snapped her attention back to America and grinned at her. 'It's... beautiful America." America smiled and pulled out her chair for her to sit. 

Another thing Kate soon realized about America's dimension traveling was that she could use it for some of the most thoughtful and romantic occasions.


End file.
